


With the Stars and Us

by Bork__Bork



Series: Words, phrases, voices [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Confessions, Dimiclaude Week (Fire Emblem), Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bork__Bork/pseuds/Bork__Bork
Summary: "I’m frightened that I’ve lost you forever, Dima, but under Teach’s guidance, perhaps he can lead you back to the light.And me? Nothing in life has prepared me for this. There aren’t any books in the world that can show me a solution, no lessons to be learned that can teach me how to bring you back. Perhaps if I prayed to the Goddess she could bring you back. If I was a praying man.In Claude's message to Dimitri asking for his help at Derdriu, he leaves an additional note, asking him to find another message for him hidden in his old room back at Garreg Mach. An apology to him written five years ago.For Day 3 of Dimiclaude week: Moon/Stars
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Words, phrases, voices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590385
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	With the Stars and Us

**Author's Note:**

> I... I actually cried while writing this. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title of this fic is taken from the ending credits song of Persona 5. As soon as I saw the prompt I knew I had to title it that lmao. It's such great song ughh
> 
> I'm [@BorksAreBorks](https://twitter.com/borksareborks) on Twitter.

_ Dear Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, _

_ I hope this letter finds you safe and well. By the time you’re reading this, you’ll have already taken back the Kingdom capital, Fhirdiad. At least, that’s what I hope. I know the last time we saw each other was at the nightmare that was the Battle of Gronder Field, but I urgently request your aid. Derdriu, the capital of the Alliance is under attack from the Empire, and I need your help to drive them out. I know you’ll put yourself second and rush to answer this call, but if not for some reason, Teach will drag you here (say hi to him for me, will you?). _

_ Please, you’re my last hope, my last card I have left to play. I risk everything in trust that you’ll be the Alliance’s savior.  _ My _ savior. _

_ I’ll be waiting for you. _

_ From, _

_ Claude von Riegan _

_ P.S: There’s a note waiting for you in my former room at Garreg Mach. Check the inside cover of the red, leather-bound astronomy book in my desk drawer. Once you read it, please don’t be too hard on me when you arrive at Derdriu, alright, Dima? _

During the army’s trip back to Garreg Mach, Dimitri reads and rereads the letter again and again, clutching the paper tightly. Aside from Gronder, it’s his first contact from Claude in a long, five years, and each word sears into his mind as if he wants to never let them go.

_ You’re my last hope. _

_ My savior. _

_ I’ll be waiting for you. _

His eyes scan over the paper, taking in each drop of ink: the delicate arches and loops of his letters, how the black streaks curve, dip, and connect with the next one, the way his signature bends and bows with a slant, and the arc of his ‘C’ in his name deliberately etched into the paper. The desperation of his plea and his faith in Dimitri’s arrival brush gently against his heart.

And then his eyes fall down to the last word.

_ Dima. _

The ‘D’ is taut like a bow, poised and impeccable as if Claude knows that Dimitri will cherish it forever, dragging his thumb across the grain of the paper.

_ Dima. _

Dimitri clutches the letter close to his chest, as if Claude was there, whispering his name into his ears. He tries to imagine his mellow voice, rich and smooth as his lips press into his own. 

Claude still wants to meet him, despite the atrocities he committed at Gronder Field, despite the fact that he killed his allies, despite the fact that he blocked him out after having discovered the Flame Emperor’s identity.

And he still calls him by his diminutive, Dima.

* * *

By the time the group reaches the monastery, the sun has long since set, and moonlight and stars are the only guidance by which they can find and light the torches.

Dimitri has visited Claude’s room so many times before that his legs seem to carry him towards it instinctively, without needing the light of torches to guide him. He immediately rushes towards the former dormitories, his legs pounding against the ground, his heart beating in excitement to read more of Claude’s sweet words.

When he first returned to the monastery many months ago, the first thing he did was search in Claude’s room for any last remnant of his presence. But there was hardly anything left—only moth-chewed documents and abandoned books. The only thing he could do was lie in his empty bed, trying to recall his warmth in his arms, recall the comfort his voice provided in his dreams. It wasn’t enough to soothe the ever-growing voices in his head, but it was still a tie to his former self—a gentler, more peaceful self.

Dimitri bursts into Claude’s room and, having already memorized Claude’s instructions, digs into the desk drawer. He pulls out a red, worn-down book, musty and filled with dust. He exhales as he opens the cover, and he finds multiple haphazardly folded up pages of scribbled writing as if Claude decided to stuff them there at the last moment. He carefully unfolds them and smoothes the creases out, and the letters shimmer in the moonlight as he reads Claude’s message.

_ Dear Dima, _

_ I trust that my future self has found the right time to send this to you because I don’t think I could give this to you right now. _

_ I want to apologize to you. _

_ I’m sorry, Dima. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do, how to approach you, how to talk to you, how to console you, how to help you. _

_ What am I supposed to do? _

_ I’m scared. You’ve changed so much since that incident at the Holy Tomb. You seem so distant, so cold, so sadistic, so different. You don’t even respond to ‘Dima’ anymore. All you respond to now is the possibility of beheading Edelgard. It’s like another person has latched onto you and taken control. _

_ I hate to admit, but I’m afraid of you. _

_ I’m frightened that I’ve lost you forever, but under Teach’s guidance, perhaps he can lead you back to the light.  _

_ But he’s disappeared. _

_ And me? Nothing in life has prepared me for this. There aren’t any books in the world that can show me a solution, no lessons to be learned that can teach me how to bring you back. Perhaps if I prayed to the Goddess she could bring you back. _

_ If I was a praying man. _

_ I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for being a coward and abandoning you like this. Yet I miss you. I miss you so much, so much, Dima. I swear it.  _

_ But I have to leave now. The Alliance needs me. _

_ I don’t know how long it’ll be before you finally read this, but I hope it’ll be in a more peaceful world. A world free from Edelgard’s senseless war. Or at least, it’s a world where you are back, Dima. Back to the land of the living. I’ll be waiting for your return. As soon as you break free from whatever shackles I cannot see, cannot touch, I promise, I will reunite with you as soon as possible. _

_ But for now, wherever you are, I want you to pause and look up at the sky. Of course, if it’s sunny out, please don’t look up at the sun. I don’t want you to go blind. _

_ Anyways, our crests—Riegan and Blaiddyd. They look like the moon and the stars, do they not? Whenever we’re apart, I want you to look up at the night sky, look up at the moon and the stars decorating it. It’ll be the same sky I’ll be looking up at, no matter where I am. Keep me in mind, will you? I know I always will. _

_ By the way, that night on the Goddess tower? I’m sorry that I interrupted you. I kissed you because I didn’t want to hear you say those words. I was afraid of what the future would hold for us if we confessed to having a relationship like that. But now, I regret it. I want to hear you say those words again and again. So please, forgive me. _

_ I love you, Dima. _

_ Your beloved, _

_ Claude von Riegan _

Tears fall onto the parchment, smearing and blending the ink as if they were bringing back to life. Dimitri’s hands shake as he grips the pages in his hand, and he looks up to the moonlight trickling in from the window. It’s the same gentle light that Claude has shown him in his time at the academy, the same guiding light that he heard in his dreams all those years ago.

Soon. In just a few short weeks, he’ll be able to see that beautiful, roguish face again. And he’ll be able to apologize for his abominable behavior. Soon.

Dimitri looks back down to flip over the pages, and he notices an extra few words scrawled towards the bottom.

_ P.S: Ok, now that I’ve stopped crying, there’s one last thing I want to tell you. _

_ You looked really sexy in that dancer outfit, Dima. I mean it. You better come back, alright? There’s a lot I want to do with you in that outfit. And out of it. _

_ Love ya! _

Dimitri only sighs, imagining Claude saying that to him with his devilish grin. That sly little deer. What in the world did Dimitri do to deserve him? 


End file.
